In recent years, research and development of fuel cells has increased dramatically. It is expected that these efforts will eventually yield commercially viable power systems that produce little pollution.
Fuel cells convert chemical energy stored in fuels into electrical energy. A fuel cell has an anode and a cathode. In some types of fuel cell, hydrogen atoms are introduced into the anode. Within the fuel cell, the hydrogen atoms are separated into electrons and protons (hydrogen ions). The hydrogen ions pass through a membrane to the cathode, where they are combined with oxygen to form water. The electrons cannot flow through the membrane resulting in an electrical potential between the anode and cathode. The electrons flow through an external load to the cathode. Thus, the external load consumes the potential generated by the cell. At the cathode, the hydrogen ions are oxidized to produce water. Theoretically, the only products of the fuel cell are the electrical power consumed by the load, heat and water. In reality, impurities in the hydrogen fuel, environmental conditions and other conditions can substantially effect the efficiency of the fuel cell and resulting in by-products and exhaust products other than heat and water.
A typical fuel cell is capable of producing only a small electrical potential between its anode and cathode—generally about 1 volt. To produce a useful potential individual cells are assembled in series into fuel cell stacks. Typically, a test is conducted on such a fuel cell stack.
Fuel cell stacks must be tested under different and varied conditions to mirror the conditions in which they will be used in practical devices such as motor vehicles. This includes long term test during which conditions change. The development of fuel cells requires substantial testing and several testing systems or “test stations” have been developed for this purpose.
These testing stations allow many conditions of a fuel cell stack, its environment, fuel sources and other conditions to be controlled. Known testing stations allow these conditions to be controlled manually—a target value is set for each condition and automated equipment within the test station attempts to achieve the target value. For example, during a particular test, three target conditions relating to a hydrogen gas supply at the anode fuel supply for a fuel cell may be that it should be supplied at a pressure of 300 kPa, 83° C., and at a rate of 300 Ipm (liters per minute). Typical fuel cell testing stations include pumps and flow controllers to achieve the desired pressure and flow rates and heating and/or cooling equipment to achieve the desired temperatures to control the flow rate. Similar characteristics of the cathode gas mixture, the load applied to the fuel cell and other conditions are similarly controllable.
Typically, fuel cell test stations have software control systems. It is preferable that the software has a simple and flexible architecture that allows the control system to be varied and configured easily.
Furthermore, it is desirable that the control system allows fuel cell stacks to be tested substantially automatically. In addition, the control system preferably allows the test or the control system itself to be modified easily—preferably even during a test through modification of the automated test and/or by manually changing the test conditions.